The Histology Shared Resource provides the following basic histology services: (i) tissue processing; (ii) embedding of tissues and cells; and (iii) cutting and staining of tissues. Several staining procedures, including H&E, histochemistry, and immunohistochemistry can be used. In addition, tissues are processed for autoradiography and immunoelectron microscopy. Immunohistochemical staining procedures can be performed to demonstrate up to four different antigens in the same tissue and generating slides that are permanent. In addition, immunoelectron microscopic procedures capable of localizing up to three antigens simultaneously at the subcellular level using gold particles of different sizes is available. In situ hybridization procedures for the demonstration of mRNA of various factors with available primers are also performed in the Histology Shared Resource. The facility also supports Laser Capture Microdissection instrumentation for the isolation of well-defined cells for molecular biological studies.